to find an agent you have to think like a officer
by wildhoneyy
Summary: ziva is in somalia and Gibbs team joins with eli and ziva's sister Gavi and her mi6 partner to find her, theres a man on the inside...i suck at these summaries so just read it please...i dont own it, just love it. i got the idea for what i read on


**Hi everyone. well, i was bored and ive been trying to wirte a fic for about a month but nothing stuck, so...here...and please tell me what you think. its from different views, i suppose and involve different situations but i hope i can run them together soon, where they are all in one place. I am sorry for any typos, i do not have spell check, and for any mistakes with phrases. Sadly, i never get sayings correct as well. and im american!!!can you believe that!...well, here you go. for the record i do not own NCIS...sadly....but i do own the made up characters:) i hope you like and, for those who hate Eli..sorry, i do, and Eli isnt the bad guy, he just made a REALLY BAD decision. :) and there may be a surprise in the story, a character or two may return:)i havent decided..oh and theres some spoilers for Aliyah..enjoy ....Arrivederci.**

**Ncis--**

He stormed into the bullpen and sat down at his desk, well, he rather loudly sat down at his desk. He was pissed! _How could they not see that none of this was his fault. It was that ass-hole Rivkin's fault! How could he find a killer with them feeling this way towards him? Abby blamed him, Abby blamed him because he killed Rivkin, but he did it in self-defense!? McGee, Mcgee didnt know what to think. He didnt blame anyone, he just silently hoped shed come back soon. Gibbs. Gibbs, blamed himself, for that was obvious to the senior field agent. Gibbs let her go, and he blamed himself. God he missed her_...Tony was drawn out of his thoughts by a sharp pain in the back of the head.

"Thanks boss." he replied to the slap. He watched as Gibbs sat down at his own desk across the bullpen.

"What'd ya got?"Gibbs said as his eyes went from his own desk, to the empty one beside his.

"Well, Norman Massey was suspected to be doing drugs, and possibly smuggling them into Quantico. A few months ago his two buddies, Roman Barberitci and Sean Jones tested positive for drugs and were kicked out, nothing ever came up about the smuggling so they dropped the charge."

"What about our Petty Officer?"  
"Im getting to that...he tested negative along with Massey. But, in the past three weeks, he's been calling a international number at least once a day."  
"Did ya trace it?"  
"No....."He was answered by another headslap, "but i'll get on it boss!"

"Damn well you will..."  
With that DiNozzo left the bullpen and headed down to Abby's lab. Gibbs sat back down at his desk in silence, looking at Ziva's desk, remembering the day at the airport in Tel Aviv when she told him her decision. He knew it was brought on by her father.

_"Gibbs!"_

_"Plane leaves in five minutes Ziva."  
"Not without us it doesn't..... I think it is best if i speak from the heart."_

_"Oh yeah, usually is."_

_"Its, Tony. I am still not completly convinced that he has been entirely truthful about Michael's..... .Rivkin's, shooting."_

_"He gave you his word."_

_"I am not sure we can work together, perhaps it is best if one of us gets transferred to another team."_

_"Transferred."_

_"I need to be able to trust the people i work with...I know you better that anyone understand that."_

_Gibbs looks behind Ziva to see Eli looking at the two of them. He leans in and kisses Ziva on the cheek. _

_"Take care of yourself."_

_Gibbs turns to leave. Eli stands there smirking. . _

He knew it was brought on by her father.

**Somalia--**

She woke with a start, thunder. She hated thunder, ever since she was little. It was the first rain since she'd been in this hell-hole. 34 days. She couldnt move. She could barely see, out of only one eye that is. She hadnt seen, well, felt, her captor in three days. _Why was that? Was he giving her time to breathe before...before he killed her?_ She didnt want to think about that. She thought about NCIS, about Gibbs. About McGee. About Abby, and Ducky, and Jimmy, and especially about Tony. She hated how she left things with Tony, she didnt hate him, she overreacted. She should have never listened to her father and stayed, she should've listened to, Gavi.

The rain started to pour. There was a whole in the ceiling, it didnt let too much in, just enough. She tilted her head back and let the rain water enter her mouth. For the first time in a long time she wasnt dehydrated. The rain became light and she slipped into unconciousness.

**Calabria, Italy--**

Gavriela Domileone walked the side streets of the small Italian village to her favourite cafe, Mama's. She was meeting her Mi6 partner Clive to discuss a mission. She entered the cafe and went to sit down across from the ruggedly handsome Irishmen.

"Hello love."Clive said as he rose from his seat to kiss her on the cheek.

"Buon Giorno." she said as she sat down, "what did you order?"

"A cappucino for me, an espresso for you, of course. And a bagel,for me..."the waitress came to the table and sat down ther food and drink interrupting him.

"Where are the cannolli's?! you know i love them," she turned to the waitress, "ill have two cannolli's please, grazia."

"Two?do you really need two."he leaned forward, "your hyper enough without the sugar."

"Shut up, clive...you better have some gum with you after that bagel..." at this time a man passed by their table and dropped a note. It stunned Gavi for a second, she picked up the note. It had a phone number on it. She dialed.

Clive sat there eating his Garlic bagel while she sat there listening to the phone ring. A man answered. "Shalom, Officer David."

"I havent been Officer David in a very long time Hadar. What do you want."

"Your father wishes to see you, how did you know it was me."

"Sadly, i will never forget your couldnt call me himself? he's acting like its some Mossad mission."

"It is when it concerns the family of the Director, Gavi. You should know that more than anyone."there was a pause."Ziva was captured about a month ago."

"What!!!!!" she got up from the table and headed to the restroom,"and i am just now hearing about this Hadar! When and how?! wait, no, why Hadar? Why did he send her when he knew she could be exposed because of the tv crazed Americans who put everything on screen. HE KNEW THAT."

"I do not know Gavi,"Hadar answered sharply, "Just get to Tel Aviv and we will figure it out."

"Fine, when should i leave?"  
"As soon as possible, and bring your little boytoy too, we may be able to use him."

"He is not my 'boytoy' and how will you 'use him', by killing him?"

"My god Gavi no, we may need some outsider help and at the moment Mi6 looks good for that. Shalom, Officer David."

"I am not Officer David anymore. I do not work for the Mossad and have no intention to change my name back or come back for that matter."  
"Fine, Agent Domileone, Shalom."  
"Shalom Officer Hadar."she hung up the phone shaking. She did not want to lose Ziva like she did Tali or her mother or her husband and child, at the hands of terrorists. Hell, she lost Ari's sanity to terrorists. She rephrased it, _she did not want to lose Ziva like she lost everyone else, to terrorists._

**Tel Aviv---**

Eli David got up from his seat from behind his dark, mahogony desk and started to pace the floor._ Had he made the wrong decision?Of course he did, that was for sure...but no one needed to know that, just yet, or ever. _He impatiently waited for his daughter Gavi to come, with some Mi6 agent. _Oh, why did he have to be so self-centered. That was the reason everyone said he drove them crazy. He thought that she would not take the offer, he was wrong. She had, and he did nothing to stop her, oh...he was an ass of a father. _

**NCIS--**

Tony and McGee sat at there desk running down some leads. It been three days since Norman Massey was murdered and all they had was 'suspected' drug use. Two friends that tested positive for drugs. And a guy that had yet to awaken in the hospital. It seemed much easier to Tony when he had his partner there with him.

"Um, Tony..."McGee said from his desk. He looked somewhat nervous.

"Yeah McFrighten?"Tony said as he made his way to McGee."What'd you got."  
"Well, i traced the number and it traced back to a ....Rava Bashan."

"Okay...."

"He's the son of the Mossad Officer stationed at the Israeli embassy here in DC."

"Hmmmm....."Tony did not like what his gut was telling him bit he let the Probie continue.

"Rava Bashan is not with Mossad. He's with the Israeli Navy, but he is also the Liasion with our Navy. He's best friends with not only our Petty Officer but the Commander of the crew."

"Who's his daddy?"

"Michael Bashan."  
"Tell Gibbs."

"Tell Gibbs what?" he was right behind the two.

"Um,"Tony said as he tried to regain control,"the international number belongs to a Rava Bashan who is the Liasion between the Israeli Navy and our Navy. He's best buddies with our unconcious Petty Officer and Commander Venable."

"So...go talk to him."Gibbs said like it was no big deal.

"Well, he's in Israel right now...but his dad works at the Embassy here, he's the, like, supervisor of all Mossad officers and missions here."

"So go talk to him."  
"On it boss!"Tony said as he grabbed his bag from his desk, "lets go Probie!"McGee soon followed.

**Okay, the end was weird, but tell me what you think while i figure out what to do next.:) ti amo3**


End file.
